Jamie tries something new
by Raynos
Summary: Slow day at the Blitz team base...Bit gets bored and gets Jamie to try something he hasn't tried yet. Slow at first but it'll get better in upcoming chapters. UPDATED!:Chapter 4 is up and ready. story completed! Hope you enjoy it.
1. Introduction

Jamie tries something new Part 1 (The set up aka introduction))  
  
By Raynos  
  
Disclaimer: Zoids not mine...Tomy owns them practically.  
  
Wanted to try out some humor in Zoids so I decided on Jamie trying out something new...  
One last thing to some people. I'm a girl.  
  
It was midday and little activity was happening at the Blitz Team base. There were no scheduled battles for   
the day so the Blitz Team was doing there owns thing, most of them. Bit and Leena were arguing over   
yesterday's battle.  
  
"Why did you do this Bit?" She yelled at the blond guy.  
  
"Well it seemed funny at the time..." Bit said turning his head from her.  
  
"Spray painting 'Bit wuz here' and 'Liger Rocks!' on my Gunsniper is not funny!"  
  
Bit snickered. "You should be proud of that Leena. Getting an autograph from the best Zoid fighter is a   
honor."  
  
"A honor? Ha!"  
  
"Well I think it's a honor..."  
  
Brad was relaxing in his room. He yawned and put his hands behind his head. "Quite relaxing when you're   
away from Bit and Leena's arguing." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Jamie was tuning up his Raynos. The boy pulled his upper half up from the cockpit and wiped the sweat   
from his forehead then laid his tools down. "That should do it." He then closes the cockpit and rode down   
to the ground. "When there's no battles it gives me time to tune the Raynos up." He then left the cargo bay.   
  
Jamie was walking down the hallway when he heard two familiar voices.  
  
"Leena it's my chicken get your own!"  
  
"You stole that from me!"  
  
"It was in the refrigerator with no name on it so I could take it!"  
  
"Give it!"  
  
"Get your own!"  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"Get your-"  
  
The sound of a punch then someone falling was heard.  
  
Jamie peeked his head into the kitchen. Leena walked past him, munching on some chicken. Bit was lying   
on the floor with a red cheek.  
  
"Taking Leena's food huh Bit?" he asked as he walked in.  
  
Bit stood up and rubbed his face. "It wasn't her food....man! He's got a good right hook.."  
  
"You shouldn't mess with a girl who has a short fuse...." He said as he pulled out a can of soda to drink.  
  
Bit continued to rub his face. "Maybe..." He stopped rubbing and looked at Jamie. "Speaking of girls when   
was the last time you were on a date?"  
  
Whatever soda that was in Jamie's mouth was suddenly sprayed out on the floor. "D-date? Where did that   
come from?"  
  
"Suddenly thought in my brain. So when was the last time?"   
  
"Uhh I..." He turned his head from Bit. "never.." he muttered.  
  
"Never!?" He put his right hand on Jamie's shoulder. "What kinda guy are you? A guy your age should   
have been dating long ago! What's stopping you?"  
  
"Uhh I haven't found the right girl to ask."   
  
Bit pushed Jamie back, causing the kid to fall. "Since I have nothing better to do I'm gonna set you up with   
a date."  
  
"Date?...are you nuts!?"  
  
"Maybe. Hey! Put on you best..umm shirt and shorts and get your Raynos mobilized cause I'm going to   
hook you up with a pretty girl."  
  
Jamie just stared. After a few seconds he finally spoke. "Bit I'm not sure about.."  
  
Bit pulled Jamie up and dragged him out of the kitchen. "This will be fun Jamie."  
  
"Your definition of 'fun' is different from mine..."  
  
I know that was short but the good stuff starts next chapter this was only the beginning 


	2. Strike one.....

Jamie tries something new (part 2 aka Let's get some girls)  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill....  
  
Bit might sound a little out of character at times, hopefully not too much  
  
  
It was around 5PM two figures were moving over the desert landscape. Liger was running at his normal 200-MPH speed while Raynos followed closely behind in the air.  
  
"Bit, I'm not sure about this..." Jamie said, worried.  
  
"What? Are you afraid of girls?" Bit called back.  
  
"It's not that..it's you trying to get me a girl. That's what I'm afraid about."  
  
"Trust me, Jamie. I've been around many towns and I know this particularly town has lots of girls you could hook up with."  
  
Jamie sighed, "This town is pretty far I see why we had to travel in our Zoids...." He looked ahead. "Is that the town?"  
  
Bit got a good look at the town. "Yeah. Let's leave the Zoids by that Zoids repair shop, you know get em tuned up." Liger started to slow down.  
  
Raynos landed on the ground and trotted behind Liger. "I just gave Raynos a tune up, Bit. I don't think it needs another one already."  
  
Liger tuned his head to Raynos. "Well then get some kind of repair done to it."  
  
"Raynos is in perfect condition, there's no point to a repair."  
  
"That so..." All of a sudden Liger turned to Raynos and slashed its left wing, this cause to Zoid to jump back.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Raynos' head looked at the damaged wing then back at Liger.  
  
"Now it needs a repair."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
  
Both guys had dropped their Zoids off at the repair shop, Liger got a tune up, while Raynos got its' left wing repaired, and were walking down the streets. Bit was looking around while Jamie looked at his shoes.  
  
Bit suddenly stopped, Jamie ran into him. "How about her?" he pointed at a tall, blonde girl.  
  
"I dunno she's-hey!" Jamie looked at Bit talking to the girl, the girl looked at him then laughed, Jamie face turned red and he looked at the ground.  
Bit talked to the girl more and she laughed, after a couple of minutes the girl waved to Bit and left. Jamie walked over to bit.  
  
"Had a nice chat?"  
  
Bit grinned. "Yeah...she wasn't your type. She though you were too short and looked kinda like a geek."  
  
Jamie was shocked. "S-short and a geek!?"  
  
"Looked kinda like one, Jamie, not that you were one."  
  
Acting out of character Jamie grabbed Bit's shirtsleeve and pulled him as he walked. "Ok this time I'll try talking instead of you."  
  
"Just don't try the direct approach."  
  
Jamie saw a red haired girl sitting down at a table, eating some food. Jamie took his hand off Bit's sleeve. "She looks good." He walked over to the girl and sat next to her. "Hello. Name's Jamie. Wanna go on a date?" He said grinning.  
  
The girl looked at him. "You're cute." She moved her right hand through Jamie's hair, the boy's face turned red. "But I already have a boyfriend."  
  
Jamie's face went pale. "Boyfriend....you do?"  
  
"Yes. Joshua went to get some drinks when you came over here. There he is right now." She pointed her hand behind Jamie's head.  
  
Jamie slowly turned around to see a well-built guy standing above him, he didn't look happy. "Uh hi..umm....I'll be going now.," he said as he was getting up to leave.  
  
The guy put the drinks down and pushed Jamie back into the chair. He looked at his girlfriend, "Is this guy messing with you?" he asked.  
  
The girl took a sip of her drink. "Kinda. He asked me out on a date."  
  
"What?" The guy turned his face back to Jamie, "Trying to steal my girl?"  
  
Jamie made a 'no' gesture. "What? No! I didn't know she had a boyfriend. Sorry."   
  
"Sorry's not good enough." The guy pulled his hand back and hit Jamie with his fist; the boy fell from the chair.  
  
Jamie jumped up, his right eye was black and blue, and ran from the couple.  
  
The girl looked at her boy friend. "You didn't have to hit him. He was kinda cute."  
  
Minutes later..  
Bit and Jamie, with an ice pack over his left eye, were sitting at a table in a cafe.   
  
"Nice choice, Jamie. You just had to choose the girl who had a boyfriend." he leaned back in his chair.  
  
Jamie took the ice pack off his eye; it was a more purple colored now. "Don't tell me. You saw her boyfriend and for your entertainment you chose not to tell me."  
  
"Maybe." Bit grinned.  
  
Jamie's left eye twitched. "Sometimes I really question your sense of humor."  
  
Bit got up from his seat, "This time I'll get a girl to come over and talk to you....no boyfriend."  
  
"Ha.....ha..." Jamie turned his head from Bit. 'I bet Bit's doing this for laughs.' he thought.  
  
Will Bit actually get a girl for Jamie to date or will he just find a way to get in some more laughs in? Maybe....maybe not. Check out part 3. Coming out soon. 


	3. Strike two...

Jamie tries something-new (Part 3 From pain to problems)  
  
Disclaimer: Ahh..you know.  
  
I know I have a comma problem (this is what happens when you don't listen in English class) I'm trying to improve on commas so please don't get mad...do you know how many comma rules there are? Too many!  
  
Anyways...Back to Jamie!  
  
"He just packs his stuff and says, 'It's not you it's me', then he leaves."  
  
"Uh huh..." 'Shouldn't it be the other way around?'  
  
"I said, 'Well screw you! You were never my type!' then I gave him the one finger peace sign."  
  
"That's nice." 'Why won't she leave?'  
  
"He looks at me and says, 'Well f- you bitch!' and slams the door."  
  
"Too bad..." 'Where's Bit?'  
  
"He wasn't the man for me, I don't know what I liked about him!"  
  
"Cool..." 'I don't know what he liked about you.'  
  
"So what do you think?" The girl said, blowing out smoke from her nose."  
  
"Uh there are better fish in the sea?" Jamie waved the smoke away.   
  
While Bit was gone Jamie was sitting at the table alone when a lady, who was in her early twenties, but look 35, sat down without asking him and started talking and smoking in Jamie's face. Jamie was trying to be a gentleman and listen to her story, but he couldn't take much more.  
  
A waiter walked up to them. "Would you two want a drink?"  
  
"Yes. Could I have a-" Jamie was cut off.  
  
"Two bottles of beer." She grinned at Jamie, who had a disgust look on his face.  
  
"Ok two beers." He was about to leave when he leaned over to Jamie's ear; "You sure pick the bad ones, Romeo." Then left.  
  
Jamie blinked, 'He thinks we're dating?' A very bad picture popped into his head. Jamie got up from his chair. "Uhh I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
The woman grabbed Jamie's leg; "Oh let me come with you...nothing better then a cafe bathroom to have a little 'fun'."  
  
Jamie felt like screaming and running out of the cafe when she said that, but instead he calmly got his leg loose from the lady and in his most mature voice he said, "Let's do it in my car." he then brushed his right hand though his hair.  
  
The woman's eyes glowed. "Great! Where's your car at?"  
  
"Right there." He pointed outside. "The car's unlock so you can just hop in and I'll be right there after I grab the beers."   
  
"You are one man I love. I'll be in the car...sexy man." She then got up and left.  
  
Jamie cracked a smile and winked to her. "Right on." Jamie rolled his eyes. "That lady's crazy..." He giggled, "I don't even have a car, but I feel sorry for whoever owns that car. Now where's Bit at?" He walked off looking.  
  
"So I swipe her doughnut her and say, 'Gotcha back, cookie stealer!' and ran."   
  
The blond girl laughed. "You're so funny, Bit."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did you tell her the one where you walked into the bathroom when Leena was taking her shower and got attacked by her?"  
  
"How do you know about that?" Bit turned around to see Jamie grinning at him.  
  
"Jamie!" he grabs the boy by his shirt. "I thought I told you to wait over there."  
  
"There was a problem with that seat."  
  
The girl looked at Jamie. "He didn't tell me about that one."  
  
"You just had to do that didn't you?" Bit let go of Jamie.  
  
"If I stayed over there I would be making out in the back of a car with a not-so-pretty lady."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jamie looked at the girl. "It was quite funny. A flying tub, a guy running in a towel, and a Terrace attacking. Should have been there."  
  
"Jamiiiiieee..." Bit growled.  
  
"Are you two brothers?" She asked.  
  
They both looked at each other. "Uhhhh..."  
  
"No. Actually-"  
  
"Yeah we're brothers!" Bit interjected, putting his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Come little brother!," He grinned to the girl. "It's past your bed time."  
  
"What?! I'm not a little kid, Bit."  
  
Bit leaned over to the girl. "He has problems."  
  
The girl giggled. "Oh...."  
  
"Well c-ya!" he dragged Jamie away.  
  
The girl waved to bit. "Bye, Bit. Call me."  
  
Bit gave a thumbs up. "Count on it." he then continued walking, Jamie in tow.  
  
As Bit dragged Jamie out the waiter walked up to Jamie. "Your beer, sir."  
  
Bit stopped and looked at Jamie. "Beer? You?"  
  
"Just don't ask." Jamie pulled some money out of his pocket and paid the waiter and took the beers. "Can we please get out of here?"  
  
Bit scratched his head. "Sure." He whispered in Jamie's ear, "You got a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Most of it's your fault." Jamie walked out the door.  
  
"My fault?!" he ran after Jamie. When he got outside he saw Jamie putting the two beers on top of a trash can. "How is it my fault?"  
  
"If I stayed there," Jamie pointed to a car rocking back and forth, "I would be in that car making out." He then raised a brow. 'She must have found someone.' Another bad thought ran though his brain. "Oh god!"  
  
Bit had a confused look on his face. "I missed something right?"  
  
"You would want to miss this one, Bit."  
  
"Uh sure."  
  
Few minutes later the duo where walking down the street again.   
  
Jamie rubbed his right eye. 'My eye still hurts from that punch.' he looked at Bit. "Hey Bit?"  
  
"What?" He had both hands behind his head.  
  
"Can we just go back to the Hover Cargo?"  
  
"The night is still young, James. I bet there's a girl some where around here that's good for you."  
  
"Please don't call me 'James'." He sighed, "I've been made fun of, punched, and I have more then enough bad thoughts going through my mind right now. Anymore and I might have a break down."  
  
"Too bad...I got 5 girls phone numbers!" He grinned.  
  
"If Leena found out about his she'll be throwing more then just tubs at you."  
  
"It's our little secret. Tell Leena and I won't be responsible for Liger's actions."  
  
"Fine." He giggled, remembering what happened where Leena found out that Bit raided food at night. 'That was such a Kodak moment.'  
  
"What so funny?"  
  
"Uh nothing. Can we go now?"  
  
Bit shrugged. "Eh...not yet."  
  
Jamie's jaw dropped. "What?!"  
  
"I just want try one more place."  
  
Jamie's eye twitched. "One more place...what is this place?"  
  
Bit pointed to a huge building about a few blocks from where they were standing. "It's a Zoids Part shop."  
  
Jamie smiled. "Hey I can check out some parts for Raynos."   
  
"That and maybe a girl for you."  
  
"Bit, as you can clearly see my luck with girls isn't going so well."  
  
"If you were as clam and cool as me you would have better luck. Hmmm while we're at the shop I might as well look around. Maybe get a model for Doc to play with."  
  
"From experience Bit don't get Doc a model...it's not pretty."  
  
"Getting one will keep him busy and he'll won't ask what we've been doing all day."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Well then let's go." Bit walked towards the shop.  
  
Jamie remembered what Bit had told him. "Hmm so if I act like him maybe I'll actually get a girl.....well what do I have to lose?" Jamie walked towards the same place Bit was going.   
  
  
Jamie acting like Bit? Good or bad? Find out in part 4. Coming soon. 


	4. Strike three....you're out?

Jamie tries something new...(part 4 One Bit.... Two Bits?)  
  
Disclaimer: Zoids not mine owned by Tomy...there I said it.  
  
Don't complain about some parts in this part.  
  
And on to the story!  
  
Bit was standing outside the shop looking at the logo of a Shield Liger's head and a sliver "R" located to the bottom left side of the head. "Well this is the place." He put his hand on the door's handle and then yelled out, "Hurry up Jamie!" then he opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Yeah...yeah..." Jamie muttered to himself. 'Acting like Bit might get me a girl, but...' he shooked his head, 'Nah! What can I lose from this?' He then looked up at the night sky. "What left of my dignity...." Jamie then started to take off his two shirts when...  
  
"That boy's stripping!"   
  
"What? For real?"  
  
"I thought this place was public!"  
  
Jamie turned around; his face was blood red from embarrassment. Two girls were looking at him, both staring at him. "It's not what you think!"  
  
The slightly shorter girl put her hands on her hip." What? We're not see you stripping right on this sidewalk?"  
  
Jamie blinked. "What?"  
  
The taller girl then spoke, "Stripping. S-t-r-i-p-"  
  
"I know how to spell the word! I wasn't stripping I was just taking off these shirts. Guys can do that," He thought for a second. "Right?"  
  
"You shouldn't do it right in the open...people can take it the wrong way."  
  
Jamie turned his head, "Like you?" He muttered.  
  
"Yeah. Plus you really should keep your shirt on. Get some muscles."   
Jamie's jaw dropped.  
  
The girls then continued walking.  
  
Jamie looked at himself. "I thought I looked like an athlete." He then looked around to make sure no one was coming, nothing was seen. Jamie took his shirts off then put back on his red/blue jersey. "Not much of a change, but maybe noticeable." He folded his white shirt and put it in a nearby/convent alley.  
  
Jamie was about to go inside the shop, 'Act like Bit. How do I act like Bit? Oh yeah act cool and calm...and scream and run when Leena's mad at you.' He smiled and walked into the shop.  
  
From outside the shop looked huge but inside it was pretty small. Jamie looked around. "The back must have the Zoid parts, this part looks like small parts, models, and...girls that have no boyfriends! Time to show what I got."  
  
A girl was looking at a Lightning Saix model. "That's a Zoid. It's cute, fast, strong, and just plain adorable."   
  
"Like me?"   
  
The girl turned around only to see Jamie looking at her. "Uh?"  
  
Jamie took the model from her hand and put his hand on hers. "That Lightning Saix isn't the only pretty kitty around here." He flashed a smiled.  
  
The girl blushed. "That's cute um..."  
  
"Jamie. Name's Jamie."  
  
"Jamie. Come around here a lot?"   
  
"I'm here...I'm there...I'm anywhere you're at?" Jamie then thought, 'This is how Bit acts or am I going too far?'   
  
The girl gently pulled on Jamie shirt, pulling him closer to her. "You use nice pick up lines but..."  
  
Jamie grinned. "But?"  
  
She pulled her head closer to his face. "But..."  
  
Jamie started blushing. 'Here coming the kiss!' he puckered up his lips.  
  
"I DON"T COME ON TO LITTLE PERVERTS!" She yelled in his ear then slapped him and left.  
  
"Ow!" Jamie rubbed his cheek, a tear of pain in his eye. "That hurts...I'm not a pervert...I didn't even talk perverted."   
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Jamie turned around and looked at Bit. "Uh nothing."  
  
Bit put his hand to his chin. "Looks like you were trying to use stupid pick up lines to get a girl. Am I right?"  
  
Jamie looked down and twiddled his thumbs, "Maybe..." he looked back up. "Yeah. I thought it would work."  
  
Bit put his hand on Jamie. "Jamie. Jamie. Jamie...trying stupid stuff like that won't get you a girl, a blond maybe, but not a good girl."  
  
Jamie looked up at Bit. "Then what should I try?"  
  
"How about being Jamie?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. You're a nice guy and if you act like your self I bet a girl will notice."  
  
Jamie looked back down at the ground and sighed, then he spoke, "If I act like myself I'll be called a geek, dork, or some little kid."  
  
"Well you could always go out with your sister..."  
  
Jamie looked at Bit, confused. "What? I don't have a sister, plus that's not right."  
  
"I know I'll put you up with a date with Leena!"   
  
Jamie's jaw dropped. "That's worst!"  
  
"She's not that bad."  
  
"Says the guy who was attacked by that girl and lost..."  
  
"Don't bring that up! That wasn't funny at all."  
  
Jamie got an evil grin on his face. "I thought you and Leena had something going on there."  
  
Bit almost fell over; instead he muttered some words under his breath. Bit crossed his arms, "Leena and I are just friends...end of story."  
  
"Sure..." Jamie started walking off then turned his head to Bit. "Not!"   
  
Bit ran at the kid. "Let's see how fast you can run!"  
  
Jamie started running from Bit. "One up on you there Bit. I'm a pretty good runner."  
  
Through the store Bit chased Jamie, Jamie dodging and jumping over everyone/thing, Bit on the other hand crashed into displays, ran over people, and bumping into everything else.  
  
"Get back here and fight like a man!"  
  
"I would but I'm only a young adult!"  
  
Jamie weaved through some people and made it too the door. 'And Bit never got me." he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Jamie gulped. "Hey Bit." he said not even turning around.  
  
Bit had his eyes closed as he spoke, "You bring up anything else about me and Leena's relationship and Doc will have one less team member."  
  
Jamie played stupid. "What? You'll leave?"  
  
"No. You'll quote unquote leave."  
  
"Ohhhh...fine I won't talk about it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'll just tell Leena about what you did tonight."  
  
"What?!" Bit felt a tap on his back. "What do you want?" He asked as he turned to the person.  
  
A man, who looked like a worker at he shop, looked at Bit. "Did you do this?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Knocked over these displays and injured these people." he pointed to all the people and things knocked over.  
  
"I guess so, but I was trying to get my friend here." He pointed a Jamie.  
  
"What friend?"  
  
"Him." Bit turned to see that Jamie was nowhere to be seen. "What?! Jamie?"  
  
Jamie looked back at the shop. "Bit did the damage so he'll have to fix it. Hmmm...I guess I'll head back to the repair shop and wait for Bit there."  
  
"I can't believe Jamie left me to clean this all up." Bit grumbled as he glued a clay Iron Kong back together.   
  
"How much money you got there, boy?"  
  
"What's it to ya?"  
  
"What's it to me? Damage fees is what it's to me."  
  
"Oh. Uh not much."  
  
"If you don't enough money you'll be working here for a month."  
  
Bit reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, his eyes grew large and twitched. The piece of paper had a little drawing of Bit holding the "u" in "I.O.U". 'Oh man....'  
  
The infamous green Raynos stood in the moonlight and ...well…just stood there. Jamie, who was sitting on the mech's left wing, looked at the twin full moons and smiled. "I suppose I'll have to wait to find the right girl..." He continued looking at the sky.  
  
"Girl problems Jamie?"   
  
Jamie, almost falling off the wing, looked around to see who had spoke. "Who's there."  
  
A girl with blackish-blue hair stood up on Raynos' right wing. "Forgot me already?"  
  
Jamie stood up and got a closer look at the girl, he then smiled. "Oh hey Kem."  
  
The girl jumped off the wing and landed, gracefully on the ground. "It's been awhile Wild Eagle."  
  
Jamie jumped off the wing and landed...well let's just say not graceful. "Ow...just call me Jamie." He said standing up.  
  
Kem giggled at the boy. "Bit's more....in balance then you'll ever be."  
  
"Ha ha." Jamie laughed, dryly. "What are you doing this far out?"   
  
"Me?" She turned her head towards the shop; "I was getting my teams new parts for our Zoids. My Raynos couldn't carry the parts so I had to barrow Tank's Zoid." She looked back at Jamie. "What are you doing this far out?"  
  
"Uh girl hunting." He grinned.  
  
"O...k?" She pointed at Jamie's face. "Looks like it went bad. Girls attacked you?"  
  
Jamie touched his cheek and eye. "Kinda. The black eye is from one girl's boyfriend."  
  
"You're going out with girls with boyfriends?"  
  
"No! I didn't know she had a boyfriend."  
  
"Ok. I saw the Liger Zero in that shop. Is Bit with you?"  
  
"Yeah. He's the reason I'm out here. He thinks I need to work on my girl skills."  
  
"By how you look you need a lot of help."   
  
Jamie glared at here. "You're no help."  
  
Kem tried to change the subject. "I saw that your team's now S class."  
  
"Yep. It was hard, but we're up with the great warriors." He hit his hand on his chest, then coughed.  
  
"My team's close to S class, we've had to win battle after battle with no loses." She leaned against the Raynos. "You're team got lucky and only had to win that cup to jump to S class."  
  
"It happens." Jamie got hit in the head with a Shield Liger model, and fell. "Geez that really hurts." he rubbed his head then gulped hard. A very angry Bit was glaring at him.  
  
"You left me back there to fix that entire store!" He grabbed Jamie's jersey, he then saw Kem looking at him. "Hi Kem." he said polity.  
  
"Hi Bit."  
  
Bit looked back at Jamie, "Why did you leave me back there?"  
  
"You made the mess, Bit, why would I help out in something I didn't do?"  
  
"You got a point there...but! That's not the point!"  
  
"I thought that WAS the point."  
  
Bit got a blank look on his face and dropped Jamie. "Wait what were we talking about?"  
  
Jamie picked up the model and smiled. "About leaving this town and going back to base."  
  
"Uh sure...I'll go get Liger." he then walked off.  
  
Jamie looked at Kem. "Well I guess we're going soon."  
  
Kem gave Jamie a quick hug. "C-ya later." She ran off then.  
  
Jamie grinned huge. "B-bye Kem." He then fell on the ground.  
  
Few minutes later, a clanging sound was heard and it kept getting louder and louder then.  
  
"Raaaaaahhhhhh!" (Ok I don't know exactly how he roars...sue me...please don't)  
Liger roared righted in front of Jamie, making him jump to his feet and scream. "Don't do that!" The kid screamed.   
  
"Then get in your Zoid and let's go." Bit said from inside the robot feline.  
  
Jamie climbed up into Raynos. "Ok ok." Raynos screeched and looked at Liger. "Let's go." Raynos opened his wings and flew off.  
  
Liger followed behind then ran in front of the flying Zoid.  
  
Bit's screen popped up in Jamie's cockpit. "Ok so tonight was a bust for you and you never really got a girl, but me on the other hand." Bit's face blushed.  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes. "I know Bit. I know. I'll try finding a girl with out your help next time since you were too busy with other girls."  
  
"I wasn't that busy with them."  
  
"Sure." Raynos then blew past Liger, leaving him in the dust.  
  
"Hey! You're not mad at me?" Bit asked.  
  
"Nowhere near that Bit I'm just tired." Jamie then thought and looked at Bit. "How did you pay off those damages? You were broke."  
  
Bit grinned. "I have my 'strings'."  
  
  
Back at the Blitz team base.  
  
"What do you mean I have a dept to pay off?" Doc yelled.  
  
"He's part of your team and you take all credit for your members damage." the shop worker said.  
  
"Charge the damage cost to Bit's account not the teams."  
  
"His account seems to be part of yours."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hey you take it up with him. I've taken the damage cost from your account k?"  
  
"No 'k'!" Doc watched the screen disappear. He balled his hand into a fist. "Biiiittt.." he looked at Brad. "Where's Bit? I need to ask him about this 'damage cost'."  
  
"He's in the hanger, but he's kinda busy right now."  
  
"How so?"  
  
In the hanger...  
Leena was chasing bit all around the hanger.  
"Get back here Bit!" Leena chucked a bottle at Bit's head.  
  
Bit fell and quickly got back up. "Leena I said I'm sorry...ahhh!" he jumped over the flying crate.   
  
"How many girls numbers did you get, Bit?!" She threw a screwdriver at the boy.  
  
"Only a couple! Why are you getting so mad about-AHHHHHH!" Bit ducked an incoming toolbox.   
  
"You told me you were just getting some food! Now it turns out you're sneaking out to get girls!"  
  
Bit got hit with a piece of wood. "You have a problem with me getting girls that are nice unlike a certain girl I know. Ack!" Bit fell to the ground from a plate to the head.  
  
Leena stood over Bit. "Are you saying I'm not nice?!" her eyebrows twitched as well as her eyes.   
  
Bit looked up at her. "I didn't say anything. Leena don't look at me like that...Leena? Leena! Put those Peter Pan shoes down! Put that down! Leenahhhhhhh! Jamie! Help!"  
  
Jamie sat on a set of crates, smiling. "And end this beautiful scene? Not on your life." Jamie continued to watch Bit and Leena fighting.....Leena attacking and Bit screaming.  
'Each girls is different, but Leena is the most unique.' He smiled. 'She's perfect for Bit.'  
  
In the desert all that was heard was the screams of pain from Bit Cloud.  
  
The end  
  
Good...bad? Jamie might have got a girl in the end, but the whole experince wasn't a bust.  
All in all it was a semi-happy ending for everyone, but Bit. FYI Bit and Jamie are my fav. characters.   
Raynos signing out. 


End file.
